Soldiers, police and other military and paramilitary personnel normally carry medical first aid kits in the event of injury. These medical kits are commonly carried in backpacks or in pockets of clothing where the medical kits are not quickly assessable and/or the location is not known to others. This creates a serious problem in medical emergencies where life threatening injuries need to be treated and time is of the essence.
Therefore, a need exists for a medical kit carrier for a body armor vest that holds a medical kit and provides quick access to the medical kit in emergency situations.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)3,634,889RolstenJan. 18, 19725,054,127ZevchakOct. 8, 19915,644,792TishlerJul. 8, 19976,098,196LoganAug. 8, 20007,712,645CalkinMay 11, 20102014/0101810TirardApr. 17, 2014(Foreign Patent References)WO2011/022641CarterFeb. 24, 2011DE 102013000224Hoschele et al.Dec. 19, 2013